Many forms of art have been developed over the years to portray scenes starting with 3,200-year-old cave drawings in France, perspective drawing in the 15th century in Italy, followed by oil paintings, and three-dimensional computer renderings today. Most paintings, drawings or computer renderings are displayed on flat surfaces; however, bas-relief carvings, on coins, plaques, and terrain maps, use shallow sculpting and motion parallax to convey depth.
Patrick Hughes is an artist in England who creates three-dimensional paintings that he calls “Reverspectives.”
This patent describes commercial signage which uses reverse-depth contoured images to create an attention getting optical illusion. The illusion attracts attention because the motion parallax is opposite that which is expected.